


It's Just Business

by LemonChekov



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov
Summary: What if Lena and Kate knew each other from the business network?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	It's Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI: I switch between they/their and she/her for Batwoman cause that's how Ruby Rose identifies and I (as an NB) want my representation

"Since Lex has been imprisoned, I suppose you are the heir apparent. And as such you should attend the gala, so our associates and competitors know your face"

That was the justification that Lillian had given Lena as to why she was suddenly allowed to attend functions on behalf of the family, a privilege not afforded to her before now despite already being an adult. Her mother, however, still felt the need to control her as she decided what Lena would be wearing: a form-fitting thigh length emerald green dress. Her hair straightened and left down, with simple make-up except for some blood red lipstick. ‘At least I’m finally being let out’ she thought as she gave herself a final look in the mirror before heading downstairs to the car.

During the event, she stood in the corner of the room, with a glass of complimentary champagne.

"What's a pretty lady like yourself hiding in the shadows for" The voice from over her shoulder startled her slightly, as visible by the slight tremble in the liquid in her glass. The voice belonged to a woman (she thinks). They’re dressed in a fancy crisp white dress shirt and really tight black pants. Instead of a blazer though, they have a leather jacket. Their hair is sharply angled and has tracks of patterns in the undercut side. Honestly, Lena was impressed, so impressed that she blushed in admiration at the bravado it took to be alternative at this formal event. Finally, she plucked up the courage to speak.

"I'm new to this sort of event" her voice shaky so that her nerves were clear. The woman (still not entirely sure) simply smirked and stepped closer.

"Don’t worry, it's all bullshit" Lena was taken aback by the cursing, but found it refreshing, clearly this person wasn’t meant for this type of event either.

"I'm sorry, I don’t know you..."

"Kate Kane” they flashed a charming smile “here on behalf of Wayne Enterprise"

"Lena Luthor, LuthorCorp, well, LCorp, I'm rebranding"

"Yeh that's a good idea" she smiled sarcastically. "Well if your style is anything to go by, the company is in good hands"

Lena was taken aback by the compliment

"Thank you, you also look...." she was lost for words. The woman in front of her was so boldly dressed and stylish, plus her body seemed to be covered in tattoos: not like any CEO she had ever seen before. Lillian would certainly never let her dress this way.

"Yeh, you're not the first to be left speechless" Kate winked causing Lena to blush. She wasn’t usually one to fall for strangers (not that she met many being hidden in the mansion) but this woman had piqued her interest and got her all flustered. "Well if you get bored of talking to middle aged pervs I'll be around for a drink" and with that she disappeared as quickly as she had arrived; seemingly being taken by the shadows.

Lena did indeed get bored of the other older and mainly male CEOs and found her way back to the corner of the bar. Kate just happened to be there too.

“Called it didn’t I?” she smiled at Lena smugly, “What are you drinking, Lena?”

“Scotch”

“Hey barkeep, two double measures of scotch please?”

“I can buy my own drinks”  
“Oh I know, I just feel like you needed to be treated like a human rather than a show pony.” Lena blushed “Besides, I’m very chivalrous” she winked. This sent a bolt of electricity rushing through Lena. The bartender brought over the drinks, and they both immediately downed them, not the ideal way to consume scotch, but they deserved the quick hit.

“Thank you, that’s exactly what I needed” she kept looking back and forth, not wanting to show her blush or appear flustered but not being able to take her eyes away from this interesting, and quite frankly, attractive human.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sensing there’s something else you _want_ though” she draped herself purposefully against the bar, spreading her legs slightly. Lena’s breath hitched as she took in the sight and offer before her. Obviously, Kate noticed this small yet meaningful change in behaviour, and leaned in closer, tantalisingly so. She was so close to Lena’s face, and running her hand up to the hem of Lena’s skirt. Without thinking, Lena licked her lips, her breathing still slow and deep. “We should take this to somewhere more private”.

Kate led Lena to the shadowy corner of the room from which she had earlier emerged. Pinning Lena to the wall by one hand on the wall blocking her in whilst the other ran up and down her curves. Lena was leaning into kiss Kate passionately. For Kate, the thrill was in the chase-Lena the capture. Kate’s leg was now purposely between Lena’s causing her to moan and gasp whenever friction occurred, and every sound she elicited made Kate smile with satisfaction.

However, as Lena was otherwise occupied, she failed notice her mother approaching behind her.

"Lena!" Immediately, their embrace was broken, Kate took a step back having gone through this before she knew the onslaught that was coming, but Lena was just frozen in fear. "Miss Kane is not one of the people you are here to see. Her influence is not one I approve of. Come here right now, and get back to work" Lillian grabbed her arm as if she was a straying toddler, she tried to look back to give Kate an apology or a sympathetic look, she only saw Kate running a stressed hand through her hair before Lillian pulled her in front of her to prevent their communication. As Lena walked in front of her mother, she heard the harsh ominous whisper saying "We'll talk about this later" which made her blood run cold.

Later turned out to be another two hours. The event was over, and they had arrived back at the Luthor mansion. As soon as they stepped through the door, Lillian confronted her adopted daughter.

"You do what you want and who you want in private, but in public you are nothing short of perfect. This family name has suffered enough without your personal life causing a scandal, do I make myself clear?!" She had a million and one retorts in her head about how being gay could be perfect and she shouldn't have to lead a double life and her work achievements being worth more. But the fear and childhood conditioning took over and she nodded in submission.

** Six Months Later; **

“No, Mother, I will not do it” that was Lena’s feeble attempt to stand up to her mother as they argued in her office of LCorp.

“Lena….” It was such a patronising tone that Lillian took, which further riled Lena.

“No, it is my company so I can decide who I do business with and how I do business with them”

“Yes, it is your business, and if you want it to succeed you need to get into business with Maxwell Lord, you know this” Lena sighed, almost admitting that her mother had a point. “So, I suggest you do _whatever_ it takes to get him on board”

The way she said whatever made Lena feel sick. Lena wasn’t stupid. She knew what people thought of attractive businesswomen in power. How people thought they slept their way to the top. Or just got lucky with their inheritance. Luckily for Lena, the latter had only been true thus far, but it sounded like that was about to change.

There was one woman that Lena knew was also in her situation, the enigmatic Kate Kane she’d met at her first gala. She was fearless and clearly didn’t entertain the traditional CEOs. Perhaps she could offer some advice. She got out her phone from her top desk drawer and quickly found her number.

_Hi, Its Lena, I have my first meeting with Maxwell Lord in a couple of hours. I’ve not heard great things. Any advice?_

**Don’t meet with him.** Lena’s stomach dropped as her worst fears were confirmed. If even Kate Kane was warning her away, he can’t be good news. Nonetheless, her options were limited.

 _I have to. My mother is watching_. With a resigned sigh she put her phone away back in desk, making her unaware of the increasingly frantic texts that were waiting for her.

**Lena, you own the company, don’t do it.**

**Tell me you called it off.**

**Lena???**

It was five minutes to one, and Lena was giving one last glance around her office to make sure it was perfect. Suddenly, the intercom rang, and she pressed to answer her assistant “Miss Luthor, Maxwell Lord is here”.

“Thank you, Jess. Let him in.” With that, Lena stood up from her desk and walked around until her back was resting gently on the front of the desk. She would not greet him with a handshake, he did not deserve that courtesy. This whole meeting was going to be a power play; and she was ready.

He walked in with a swagger. His grey three-piece suit accented by a pale pink tie. His face was a smirk

“Miss Luthor, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He held out his hand to shake but Lena stood her ground, arms crossed and glaring at him. Awkwardly, he retracted his hand “Alright, since you aren’t open to the pleasantries, let’s get down to business” his face became stern.

“Mr Lord, what is it exactly that you think your company can do to benefit LCorp?”

He stalked towards Lena “On the contrary Lena, it’s not what my company can offer yours, it’s what can _you_ , offer _me”._ His slimy hands grazing up her thigh, her breath hitched and not in a good way. She tried desperately to think of a way out, whilst also trying not to show the fear she felt.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Lena gasped as her knight in shining armour (well, leather jacket) stormed through.

“Get you filthy hands off her Maxwell” He finally turned away from Lena to acknowledge the interruption, clearly pissed off. However, he tried to save his face of professionalism by plastering on a smarmy smile.

“Miss Kane” But Kate was having none of it, standing powerfully in the centre of the room.

“Shut up and get out. Lena won’t be doing business with you” all Maxwell could do was smirk.

“How about she makes the decision on that” he turned back, reaching towards Lena. Kate grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back, guiding his doubled over body towards the door. “Never enter LCorp or Wayne industries ever again. Got it?” he nodded with gritted teeth before Kate roughly released him, shoving him through the door, closing it behind him.

Kate turned around to Lena breathing fast and heavy, one hand on the desk behind her.

“Hey, are you ok?” she rushed towards Lena. Unsure of whether the distressed woman was ready for physical contact she slowly reached out her hand towards her, and when she didn’t flinch, Kate took that as a go ahead holding her upper arms to ground her. “It’s ok, he’s gone and he’s not coming back” they tried to reassure her.

“I should have listened to you. I know his reputation. I’m not tough like you” Lena rambled. But Kate wasn’t having any of this self-depreciating crap.

“Hey, you are tough. You’re a freakin CEO that’s awesome, and you’re doing so well”

“But….”

“Yeh there’s assholes like Maxwell but you don’t need them, there’s always another option” they could tell that Lena didn’t believe them “Like me, I’ll help, whatever you need.”

“Really?” It sounded too good to be true, and Lena had learnt the hard way not to get her hopes up. But Kate continued to soothe her physically and verbally.

“Yeh, of course”

“Thank you.” Lena finally took the initiative to hug Kate first “If you hadn’t come in when you did, I…” Kate stroked her long hair to calm her.

“Shhhh I did. And I’m sure you had it even if I didn’t ok” she stretched her arms to put Lena’s face in front of hers to make eye contact so that Lena would see just how serious she was.

“Ok” she smiled, and Kate kissed her cheek, instantly brightening Lena’s spirit. Lena simply loved the way Kate made her feel.

“Lena! Why has Maxwell Lord left already, I saw him holding his arm. What….” Lillian stormed through the door as if she owned the place, only to stop when she saw Lena and Kate within inches of each other, both smiling and breathing slow and deep. Lena straightened up and Kate followed her lead, not wanting to cause her any more trouble. “Miss Kane, you are once again interrupting my daughter’s business affairs” Kate took a breath and stood at a relaxed form of ease, feigning respect.

“No ma’am. I’m just making sure she gets a good deal.” She looked Lillian directly in the eye “Wayne Industries will partner LCorp instead of Lord’s company.” Lillian tried to keep a professional façade but it was clear she was internally fuming.

“Lex would never allow that” she said harshly. The way she spoke, so rudely to Kate and herself lit an anger inside Lena “Lex isn’t here” she interrupted defiantly. But this only further angered her adoptive mother.

“Lena Luthor. You will not do business based on a childish, rebellious crush!” Kate rocked on her feet and tucked in her head awkwardly, wishing she could leave, but also, she wanted to protect Lena.

“I can do what I want with _my_ company, mother” Lena knew the emphasis on ‘my’ would infuriate her mother, and end this argument. It was an inescapable truth after all, the company was Lena’s.

“This isn’t the end of this Lena. I will be speaking to you at home.” With that she turned on her heels and strutted out of the office.

The two CEOs looked at each other and giggled at the older woman’s tantrum.

“Listen, I should probably be getting back to Gotham” she gestured towards the door.

“Of course, thank you for coming to help. Means a lot”

“Any time, I mean it. And I’ll get my assistant Luke to send the paperwork to shut up your mom”

“Bye Kate” she smiled sadly.

“Bye Lena” She kissed her on the cheek and left.

LCorp and Lena’s reputation was saved by Kate Kane.

** 3 years later: **

“Kara sweetie, I have that work trip in Gotham tomorrow” Lena called out into the apartment as she gathered her things for work one morning: Kara still being in the bedroom. But this information got her attention causing her to peer around the doorframe into the living room.

“Gotham, Lena why, it’s so dangerous there” Kara whined, some may call it annoying but Lena found it endearing because it meant that she cared.

“I know love, but I have to go to get this contract with the Crows” Kara knew the battle was lost, there was no getting Lena to stop work.

“OK, but please be careful. You have the panic button for me if you need me”

“Yes, I know.” Lena quickly kissed her girlfriend before leaving for work.

The next day, Lena arrived in Gotham, dressed as casually as she could but she still stood out amongst the grime of Gotham. Luckily, she entered the fanciest and most secure hotel and conference centre Gotham had to offer and was immediately met by the head of the Crows, Commander Kane.

“Miss Luthor, glad you would come and join us, my daughter Kate speaks so highly of you” Lena blushed at the mention of the enigmatic CEO of Wayne Industries.  
“That’s nice to hear” she smiled simply, shaking the commanders hand.

“Well, feel free to relax tonight and we’ll talk business tomorrow” he gestured to the hotel reception desk in front of them. Lena had hoped to get negotiations over and done with but having a day to refine her pitch wasn’t the worst situation.

“Here” she handed a proto type to the commander “it’s a security system, it quickly identifies genetic code from a DNA sample on the scene of crime, in mere minutes, saving precious time when investigating violent crime.” She demonstrated it with a simple prick of her finger, and when it worked, she beamed with pride. The commander was clearly impressed.

“Sounds too good to be true Miss Luthor”

“Well then is it a done deal?” she raised one of her eyebrows in jest.  
“I will have to run it by our forensics team, but I should say so. Kate was right, you are a genius” Lena smiled fondly at the mention of Kate’s praise. Suddenly, people in animal masks descended on them grabbing the sample briefcase from the hands of the commander. As Lena fumbled for her panic button on her smart watch, the commander yelled instructions into his radio which he had grabbed from his hip. As soon as Lena had pressed the button, a woman’s voice yelled “Take her, she might be useful” and two of the masked (clearly men) grabbed her arms as she screamed to be put down. They had barely got to the back door where the villains van was parked, when a figure in black swooped down behind her and started to attack the men either side of her. Lena didn’t know what to do, scared of the new figure too because she didn’t know where their attacks were aiming and didn’t want to get in the way. Then, a familiar whoosh came from above as a blue and red outfit dropped down from the sky, and relief rushed through her as Kara began to deal with the rest of the assailants. When, the attackers had all been dealt with Kara rushed to Lena and held her close.

“I’m sorry it took so long to get here”

“It’s ok I knew you were coming” she kissed her girlfriend quickly; she was interrupted by a deep voice behind her

“We need to go” it said pointing towards where Lena had been taken from and the commander still stood “Crows” the figure shot a grappling hook up the building “3 blocks” she said before swinging upwards

“What does 3 blocks mean” Kate was already gone in the blink of an eye. Before she could turn back to Kara, the super had already scooped her up and they were flying.

Almost immediately, Lena now stood on a rooftop, 3 blocks from where they were just seconds ago.

“Thank you for your help back there” Kara said to the figure all dressed in black as they embraced, who Lena now noticed was almost as small as Kara.

“No problem” the figure now spoke without a distorted voice and brushed off the compliment. Lena was definitely confused, and admittedly a little jealous that Kara knew someone so capable.

“Sorry, you know each other?” she gestured towards the two of them, who were still stood in friendly proximity.

“Yeh we teamed up last fall” Kara beamed innocently.

“We know each other too, Lena” and with that the figure removed their cowl

“Kate” she breathed out. How could she have not recognised her? How could she miss another friend being a super? She knew Kate was skilled in combat, but this was next level! “oh my god, Kate” she took in their appearance, the fitted black outfit not only looked sexy but also practical. All the memories came flooding back’ the gala, the Lord deal, and everything in-between. She was conscious about what Kate may or may not have said to Kara about their history. How could she broach it without causing Kara to worry? “Listen, about before…” she really couldn’t find the words but thankfully Kate understood.

“It’s totally fine” even though she looked a little wounded “I’m glad you’re out, and happy and have someone to protect you” she forced a smile. The two were interrupted by an outburst behind them,

“I’m sorry, what is happening right now?” Kara was frustrated, she didn’t like not knowing.

“Kate and I” she didn’t have the words because nothing serious had happened, and it was before she even met Kara “back in the day…”

“oh Rao……” Kara was genuinely surprised, but Lena couldn’t figure out whether this was jealousy, shock or who knows what. So, she rushed to reassure her.

“Kara, it’s fine, it’s all in the past, besides nothing really happened.” Kate silently sucked in air through gritted teeth willing herself to play along with Lena’s flippant regard for their time together. “Yeh absolutely” This calmed Kara slightly, she knew she had no right to be jealous or concerned about what Lena had done before her, but it still hurt that it had never been mentioned.

“Well, I’m glad she has someone to look out for her whilst she’s in town” She shook the capes hand. “Anyways, I better get back to the DEO” she clearly needed some time alone to process the new information regarding her girlfriend and ally.

“Yes of course” Lena kissed her quickly “I’ll see you home tomorrow. Love you”

“Love you too” and with that Kara soared into the air, causing Lena’s hair to flail around her face as she watched.

Kate interrupted her thoughts with some gentle teasing “So you’re dating Supergirl”

“Shut up” she matched the tone, and Kate wouldn’t let it go.

“Well you seem to have a type”

“Oh my god! You’re incorrigible” she laughs shamefully into her hands. She quickly calms herself and looks at them seriously. “It’s good to see you Kate.”

“You too Lena” This led to a pregnant pause, not awkward per se, just neither knew where to take the conversation. As Lena awkwardly looked around a thought popped into her mind  
“How on earth to do I get down?” this caused a familiar smirk from Kate,

“Abseil” she replied bluntly causing Lena’s face to drop. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her formal wear was not conducive to adventurous activities.

“Abseil?” she retorted incredulously.  
“Abseil” Kate moved them towards the edge of the rooftop as she repeated “Come on, hold on” Lena wrapped her arms around Kate’s torso tightly as they plummeted towards the street below. It was over in a matter of seconds, and Lena stumbled to regain her balance once her feet hit the ground. After she brushed herself off and regained her composure she turned to Kate.

“Well, thank you for…you know everything” What was it about Kate that made her lose her entire vocabulary dammit?

“Yeh, bye Lena” It was Lena who initiated the hug; they held their embrace for a second too long as Kate moved a millimetre closer. “What can’t a hero get a reward kiss from the damsel they just saved” Lena paused, knowing it was wrong, but for old times’ sake, she nodded. Kate put all the passion she could into that kiss, holding Lena’s hips, and Lena happily responded, not pulling away until they needed air.

“I have to go” Lena gathered herself. She walked away before turning back “Look after yourself Kate.”


End file.
